Vegeta's Birthday
by SilverAnaya
Summary: Ok its a little thing that takes place on Vegeta's Birthday.....PG for swearing
1. Part 1

Bulma was down at the old pond on her parent's property. In 20 minutes, Vegeta was supposed to meet her here. It was the first day of her vacation and sunny enough to get a tan.   
  
It had taken a long time to persuade Vegeta to take a day off from training and spend time with her. It had been fifteen years since they had been married. The flame had died down a bit and Bulma wanted it to flare up again. That's how she had convinced Vegeta, by hinting that she wanted to mate with him again. That was true; she did want to mate, but it also was his birthday. She had discovered this by talking to his father, whom they had wished back to life with the Dragonballs. Bulma had a cake and everything ready for him.   
  
She fingered the silver charm bracelet he had given her one year for her birthday. It was the best present he had ever given to her, except for their ten year-old son, Trunks. She smiled to herself as she opened the picnic basket. She had just laid out the blanket when she heard the bushes rustle. She turned around. There stood her ex-boyfriend, Yamcha.   
  
"Yamcha, leave me alone," she said. "I told you before, we are through. I am happily married to Vegeta now and have been for fifteen years. Go away and stop pestering me."   
  
"Oh yeah," challenged Yamcha. He yanked the silver charm bracelet off of her wrist and threw it into the middle of the pond. "Just see how long your happy marriage lasts now," said Yamcha as he blasted out of the clearing.   
  
"Arrgh! Damn you, Yamcha! Damn you!" Bulma screamed at the rapidly disappearing form in the sky. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She plopped down hard on the ground. "Damn you," she whispered.   
  
Ten minutes later, her watch beeped. "Shoot!" She scrambled up, trying to decide what to do. 


	2. Part 2

Bulma could not believe that Yamcha had thrown the beautiful charm bracelet into the pond. And Vegeta was going to be here any minute. He had given the bracelet to her years ago, but he always smiled-truly smiled-when she wore it. "I guess I'll have to dive in and get it," she thought.   
  
Peeling off her clothes, revealing a small bikini underneath, she turned to jump into the pond. A voice stopped her. "Hey babe, I thought we weren't going to swim until after we ate."   
  
Bulma froze in her tracks. "Umm, hi Vegeta," she said, turning around to face him. Almost immediately he noticed her tear-stained face. He lifted a gloved hand to caress her cheek.   
  
"What's wrong hon?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "Is that ex-boyfriend of yours still bothering you?"   
  
"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM," said Bulma. She started to cry again.   
  
She whimpered into silence as Vegeta held her close to him. "Whatever he did, I swear Bulma, he'll pay. NOBODY makes you cry like that. Nobody makes you cry at all. Nobody. What did he do?"   
  
"H-he threw my favorite bracelet into the pond," she said between sobs. "It was the silver charm bracelet you gave me for my birthday. He said 'just see how long your marriage lasts now." She hugged Vegeta tightly.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it out for you," said Vegeta. "Now dry up those tears and finish getting your tasty food ready while I fetch it, 'k. I'll be back in a flash." 


	3. Part 3

With that, he turned and dove into the pond. Bulma wiped her eyes and went back to setting up the food. In less than five minutes he popped back up holding the bracelet. He went to her and fastened it around her wrist. It was a wonder the clasp had not broken. She snuggled close to him. "I love you SO much," she exclaimed to Vegeta.   
  
They broke out the food and ate the heartiest meal Vegeta had had in a long time. He decided to take time off of training more often. They snuggled together for a bit and then went skinny dipping. Well…they did a little bit more than just swim (^_~).   
  
When nighttime came, Bulma took out a capsule. It popped open revealing a small house. They went inside and Bulma pulled out the birthday cake. "How'd you know it was my birthday?" he asked between bites of the cake.   
  
"Your father told me," replied Bulma.   
  
"Oh." He leaned over to kiss her. "You're the first person who has ever cared about my birthday. Thank you, Bulma."   
  
They kissed again and moved into the bedroom.   
  
The next morning after breakfast, Vegeta left, presumably on his way to train. In actuality, he was searching for Yamcha. Once again, he would pay DEARLY for making Bulma cry. Very dearly. This time he would pay with his life. 


End file.
